Video 1: Transported
by Nispedana
Summary: [Pictures capture moments; videos catch them happening.] CAUGHT ON CAMERA! Gon and Killua in the real world. ONESHOT


**Thank you guys for clicking the link and giving the story a chance!** I was half-having fun and half-weirded out as I wrote this. It's kinda like self-insert, depending on how you see it. In any case I can only hope you guys find it nice enough. hahahah

**WARNING: **This may be a little weird, as well as it has that utter lack of a complete and decent _plot_. A pure 'just for fun' piece, really. BUTI do hope that you enjoy anyway, _and please don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts! :D _

**NOTE: **Some technical camera motion terms I'll be using: Tilt, Pan, Zoom, Pedestal, Dolly, and Truck.  
**DISCLAIMER: **I Wish I own HxH, but I don't. And this style is inspired by the 2012 film **Chronicle. **And some recent events you'll likely determine after reading. xD

* * *

**Video 1:  
TRANSPORTED**

* * *

**9:23 am  
**[Camera focuses on the colorful floats as they come and go.]

The first one was one made of differently-colored flags of various shapes, waving energetically as the southeastern wind hit it. The half-dressed models, representing their countries in their turgid get-ups (which is particularly daring since it was so windy), also waved their hands to the line of spectators that followed the form of the road.

The next one was made of flowers, arranged in far eastern-styled arrangement of flowers. The models looked much more conservative than the first. It looked unusual with the tall dichromatic skyscrapers as the backdrop.

The floats passed by slowly, eventually the third one came into view. The theme was balloons, with the float covered with various-colored balloons. [Camera catches one balloon string give way.]

[It quickly focuses on the floating balloon and zooms in on it.]

"That's a nice float! Coke float!" [Holder ignores the yells over the succeeding float and follows the red balloon as it goes higher up the sky.]

However, somewhere along the way, it hit a bird, and the impact caused it to deflate so quickly that it moved to and fro an area in the air like a child that had his eyes accidentally covered with mustard.

[Camera then sees a small gleam in the sky behind the balloon, and remains in position for a while.]

[A small, almost indiscernible _zing_ is heard and a white path line in the sky appeared with it, zipping towards West at an impressive speed.]

[The camera barely follows where it is going. Another zing is heard and camera whips back to the spot it emanated from.]

[Another line shows up immediately afterwards, but this time the camera catches the object hit the ground.]

[Camera tilts back down to eye level and pans around, from face to face.] Nobody seemed to notice what just happened, and if they did—nobody seemed to care.

[Camera remains steady as it focuses on the crowd, before it rushes to the site and blurs as the holder's speed increases.]

[And the screen blackens.]

…

**9:37 am  
**[Recording resumes and is met with an ample sight of green.] It was a park by the suburban areas, as depicted by the medium-density houses caught on film. [Camera pans from one patch of sky to another until it catches smoke.]

[The holder quickly approaches it.]

Passing tree to tree through the gravel pathway, the smoke came closer. [Slight coughing is heard, making the camera momentarily stop. The holder seems reluctant to move further, before steeling herself and resumes going forward.]

[The screen is soon filled with smoke, and stays in place until it captures some movement.]

Emerging from the smoke was two figures, one standing, another half-sitting. The smoke eventually cleared showing it was two teenagers. [Camera focuses on the two faces and tilts up to the sky where they came, and focuses back and forth to the children. And then to the sky again.]

[Camera catches the silver-head boy's worried face and zooms in.] "I'm alright." The girl said, taking the boy's hand and he easily pulled her up. They were unharmed. The two children stretched their arms and turned their heads to the camera simultaneously. "Why do you look like you've seen a monster?"

[Holder does not deny anything.]

"Mou, Killua don't be rude." The girl said and sent the recorder a sweet smile. "Ne… where is this place?"

[Holder answers and the two teenagers look at each other, puzzled.] "Where is that? In the Azian Continent?"

[Holder says there is no such place, tells them where they are, and the two teenagers stare back.] "What do you mean?" He paused, raising an eyebrow. "And I've never heard of such a place before."

[Holder shrugs.]

The silver-headed boy frowned and glared making the camera shake a little as the holder did. "If you're not telling us the truth—"

"Killua." The girl intervened, calmly touching the boy's shoulders, which made him deflate like the balloon that allowed the holder to catch their entry in the first place. "Don't scare the locals."

"But you heard what she said right, Gon?" Killua said, gesturing the holder like she was a defective item delivered to his door. "She's being unreasonable."

[Holder mumbles he is the same.]

[And Killua whips his head to her and camera trembles again.]

[Suddenly, the camera is on the ground, facing the sky.]

[Camera's microphones captures a sigh, followed by light footsteps getting louder.]

"I'm sorry about Killua." She said, and handed the camera over. "A lot has happened to us today. So he's really grumpy." She looked at the holder and the camera alternately. "You like recording things?"

[Camera rhythmically shook from up and down with the holder]

"It's cute how the camera nods too." Then she paused, and the silence was somewhat awkward. It was then that the girl looked at holder with a kind yet powerful air of authority. "Ne… Do you at least have a map with you?"

…

**10:01 am  
**[Camera focuses on Gon's awed face as she looks around the house's interior, and zooms in.] "So pretty." She said and turned to Killua. [Camera catches _his_ glare, falters, and zooms out to safety.]

"It's beautiful… a house on top of a building, too!" Gon said, running towards the window curtain to enjoy the penthouse's height.

"It's not even half as high as our room in the Sky Arena."

"Mou, Killua." She looked at him reprimandedly, before delicately moving her hands from the thick glass to Killua's pale arms. "Don't let your grumpiness cloud what you see now." Gon smiled. "It's very beautiful around. Just look."

[Camera catches Killua's growing blush and slowly whizzes in.] Killua seemed to consider Gon's words… but he didn't look away from Gon at all.

[And the camera stays in place the whole time.]

…

**10:12 am  
**[Camera's internal microphone captures the clicking of metal made by the doorknob being turned.]

[Camera lifts up as the door opens and is greeted by the sight of many bookshelves inside the room.] "Wow. This is quite a library for a house."

[Holder mumbles something like an assent before turning towards the walls on her left side, and centers on a frame around 2 meters high.]

[Camera begins to dolly to it, and shifts back to look at Gon and Killua, who are following the holder dutifully.] "A framed map?" Gon eyed the laminated paper and her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. "This is the world map, right?"

"This doesn't look anything like ours." Killua said with a huff, and crossed his arms in befuddlement. "What the heck."

…

**02:32 pm  
**[Camera trucks Gon and Killua as they walked through the sidewalk.]

"People really call you Camera-chan?"

"You don't really need to sound so skeptical, Gon. It makes total sense."

Gon let out a light-hearted smile. "Anyway, we really appreciate you letting us stay in your home until we figure things out." "And even taking us out for a tour..." [Holder says it is no trouble at all.]

"You're really kind, Camera-chan." Gon said, just before chuckling and absent-mindedly looked in front of her. Gon stopped her steps and her eyes twinkled. "Ice Cream!" She yelled, and she and Killua disappeared before the camera even returned to their original spot.

[Camera pans around to finally end up some several meters deeper into the sidewalk, zips in, and eventually spotting the ice cream stand.]

[Camera hurries towards it, and focuses on Gon giving coins to the shop owner, who furrows his eyes immediately after receiving it.]

"What is this?" The shop owner said, looking at the coins on his palm and the girl who gave it to him alternately, his craggy face emphasized by his grim expression. "Is this a joke?"

Gon blinked in puzzlement, her ice cream then beginning to melt at the lack of attention. "I don't know what you mean."

The shopkeeper looked positively enraged as he forcedly showed Gon what was in his palm. "What is this? Play money? You want to pay me with _play money?"_

Then pale hand grabbed the man's overarched palm. "Watch it old man."

[Camera quickly turns to Killua.]

"You shouldn't talk to your customers that way."

[Camera shakes a little at his expression, before turning to the shop keeper, whose face is also losing all color.]

[Camera tilts back down at holder's movements, and shifts back up gawkily catching the moment when the coins on the man's palm are replaced by another set.]

"W-Well then." The old man said, stuttering, turning around to focus on _other_ people that weren't them. "Enjoy your ice cream!"

…

**2:38pm  
**[Camera focuses on Gon as she sat on the bench and ate her ice cream, and zooms out to catch Killua doing the same behind the bench.]

[Camera zooms in on Killua's expression as he watches Gon from behind.]

"Sorry we had to make you pay." Gon said, oblivious, and patted the space beside her. "You don't want to sit down?"

"Are you sure?"

"…okay then."

Killua sighed. "At least take down the camera."

"Mou, let her do what she wants." Gon pouted. "We owe her at least that, Killua."

"Che."

Gon sweat-dropped but smiled anyway before turning back to her dessert. "Vanilla here tastes even sweeter." She said fondly, before turning her head back behind her. "So… how's the chocolate flavour?"

"Better than the ones we have at home." He said and relaxed a little. He rested on of his palm on the bench's head to support his weight as he extended his arm to let Gon see his cone closer. "Want to taste?"

"Oh, thanks." She said, and licked it, and she immediately brightened up as the dessert melted in her tongue. "It tastes _heavenly_, Killua!"

[Camera focuses on Killua's intent expression again, and once again stays in place.]

Those two were in their own little world.

…

**3:13 am  
**"We should really find a way to pay you back." Gon said, absent-mindedly walking around with no particular end destination in mind. "And get some more money to eat some more of that ice cream." And she stopped her steps, lifting her head up and looking around. "Oh, what is this place?"

[Camera shifts from Gon to the right wall of the alley to the other.] The lower parts of the walls were covered by the large green aluminium garbage trunks, but the rest of the walls were open—revealing a multitude of colorful graffiti.

[Camera catches a glimpse of Killua's silver hair and follows] Killua ambled to some small hill of old discarded items and crouched in front of an elevator. He firmly touched it with his palm and stared at it as if something was supposed to happen. "Ara…"

"What is it?"

"We can't seem to use Nen here."

"Eh?" Gon said and lifted up her palm and stared at it intently. Her eyebrows wrinkled when nothing changed several seconds after, "How come? Isn't it just life force?" She asked in puzzlement, before looking at the holder, and then back to Killua. "People here doesn't seem much different than ours."

"Maybe their disconnected with life force, in a way."

"I don't get it."

"Me neither. Hmn." Killua tapped his fist on the graffiti wall and, after what felt like a wave of wind, created a 2-meter diameter crater at an instant. "Oh look. At least we have our physical strengths."

[Camera stutters severely and falls down to the ground facing the sky.]

"What's _your_ problem?

[Holder states very bluntly what her problem is.]

"This?" He asked, momentarily looking at the damage he did with nonchalance. "It's a small crack. Big deal."

[Camera turns to the other end of the alleyway and stutters back to Killua, and moves away to the exit but facing Killua in caution.]

Gon blinked and watched, not really getting why holder was walking backwards with the camera. Killua, on the other hand, face-palmed before staring back to the camera. [Camera moves back quicker in response.]

"Be thankful we owe you." He said, walking towards the camera. "Otherwise I wouldn't even bother explaining to you we're_ not_ going to turn your head or your camera into that crater over there."

Then Gon appeared a few meters behind him, looking alarmed, which was a welcome juxtaposition to Killua's haughty face. Hence, holder was likely not to hear what she was saying all that clearly.

"Camera-chan, look out!"

[Camera continues moving backward, but stops after hitting something and stutters due to the force.]

[Camera quickly turns to the sidewalk behind her and captures a hooded man running away.]

"HELP! That man took my purse!" A shrill yell followed soon afterwards. "PLEASE! Anyone!"

"I'll do it!" [Camera shifts to Gon and follows her movements as she ran after the man.]

It happened quickly to the point of missing it once one blinked. Gon jumped high up, even higher than the tallest basketball player anyone knew. She maneuvered her body effortlessly midair, before forcefully landing her feet on the man's back.

[Camera dollies towards the twitching body kissing the asphalt sidewalk and remains frozen until the focus gravitated towards stealthy footsteps of somebody else.]

Killua leaned down to grab the man's collar and lifted him up with one hand and placed the thief on his shoulders and carried him like a sack of rice. He dropped the criminal to the pavement in front of the woman.

[Camera focuses on the woman's openly shocked face and zooms in.]

[It takes a while for the woman to absorb what happened.] "T-Thank you." She said nervously after long moments of silence.

"It wasn't a big deal." Gon said, grinning, and Killua shrugged.

[Holder swears she'll recheck the tapes again to ensure she isn't imagining things.]

**...**

**6:20 pm  
**[Camera dollies to the door and halts and focuses on Gon and Killua at the table.]

[Camera settles at the opposite end of the wooden surface.]

"An interview? While we're having dinner?" Gon asked and innocently batted her eyelids. "Well… okay, I guess." "It's the least we can do, right?" "And are you sure you want us to stay for the night? We're totally fine with sleeping in the forest."

[Holder says answering all questions honestly is payment enough.]

"Well, if that's what you want…" She said, as they ate their food. "My name is Gon Freecs, and this is Killua Zoldyck." "We're seventeen years old."

"Killua and I have been apart for a while." "Elena-san and the others told us we'll be sent in an unusual place." "They say they'll come and get us when it's time." "So weird."

[Camera catches Killua's disgusted stare at his plate.] "Ugh. Why does red pepper exist in every world I'm in?" He whined before catching the camera's lens focusing on him.

[Killua glares at the camera and puts his palm over it. A small thump is heard.] "Turn that off already! It's creepy."

"Mou, Killua."

[The whistle of the pot makes the camera gravitate towards it, and frees itself from Killua's concealing palm.]

"Is that my hot water already?" Gon said to nothing in particular. She put in as many spoonfuls of food in her mouth as humanly possible, and ran to the kitchen to turn it off (and to swallow her food along the way). "Wow, that was quick."

[Holder says it's time for Killua's solo interview.]

"Oh? Okay then. I'll be back as soon as I finish bathing." She said and went on, before stepping back and giving Killua the 'look'. "And be nice, Killua!"

"Che."

[Cameras watches Gon disappear into the rooms, before zooming out and shifting back to Killua.] Killua's eyes twitched. "Who are you calling grumpy?"

His eyes widened at something the holder said. "S-So what if it had something to do with Gon?"

"No—don't bloody _ask_ her!"

[Camera is put down the table, facing Killua, but otherwise acts inconspicuous.]

"Fine." He finally said, gritting his teeth. "Someone kissed Gon before we left, the bastard." "He's lucky he's my friend."

[Holder asks if he and Gon are dating.]

Killua blushed furiously and looked away. "…no." "But that doesn't mean—"

[Camera moves a little by accident.]

He stood up and leaned closer to whisper threateningly: "If you _dare_ show that video—"

[Holder immediately calls for Gon.]

"What is it?"

"N-Nothing." Killua said, his voice slightly pitched higher than usual. "We're being friendly. I swear."

Gon looked apprehensively, making Killua gulp and whip his head to the holder. "Right, _camera-chan?_" Killua stared at the camera: _I'm watching you_.

But he really couldn't say anything else, because Gon wasn't finished bathing yet when she was called. And she was clad only with a thin towel.

[The camera focuses on Killua's face when he finally realized, eagerly waiting for a nosebleed to come.]

…

**01:32 am  
**[Camera opens to a room lit with a circular piece of fluorescent light.]

[Holder moves out of her room and moves carefully along the corridor towards the guest rooms, and stops at the small line of light by a slight opened door.]

[Camera stops moving for a while and focuses on the door, before dollying towards it.]

[Very slowly, the camera peeks through the existing slit, and freezes.]

Gon was in her bed, sleeping soundly. Killua was unexpectedly sitting on the side of her bed, watching her sleep and arranging her hair, gently caressing her cheeks, before breathing out words of affection as she slept.

"_I love you."_ He mouthed voicelessly. "_So much."_

[Camera shakes a little. And as the holder loses her grip, and camera captures Killua's head robotically turning towards the door.]

[Camera hurriedly backs away and stops when holder's back hits the wall.]

"You…" Killua whispered menacingly. "What are you doing in the middle of the night?"

[Camera Holder answers]

Killua's eyes twitched and he crossed his arms in cynicism. "You bring the camera when you get water?"

…

**7:47 am  
**[Holder tells Killua that whatever is captured is automatically synced with all gadgets holder has.]

"You say this to everyone you meet the first thing in the morning?"

[Camera tilts a little when holder shrugs.]

Killua raised an eyebrow. "What's your point?"

[Holder shows him the video, and a huge part of it is just zoomed in on Killua's expression.]

He blushed furiously, and instinctively tried to grab the camera, but was too shaken to succeed. "T-That's nothing!" He whispered vehemently. "I was just checking for a… fever."

[Holder voices out that he's a surprisingly sucky liar, and asks why not just confess.]

[_Awkward silence_]

"She's my best friend." He said, voice steadily rising. "How would _you_ feel if your most trusted friend in the world—suddenly goes and tells you something that could possibly ruin _everything_ you've worked for?"

"Tell me what?"

[Camera whips to catch Gon, standing in the hallway not too far from them] her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and worry, and her huge amber eyes never left Killua's.

[Gingerly, the camera shifts focus on Killua.] His reddening face became the screen's focus, then, and he stuttered for something to say. He then turned to look at the holder for help.

[Camera looks the other way.]

"O-Oi!"

[Camera turns to the door at the unexpected but fortunate sound the doorbell ringing, and tilts as a gesture of movement.]

Killua gasped a little. "You—"

[The microphone doesn't catch the rest, but judging by the tone it was likely a profanity.]

…

**7:49am  
**[Camera tilts up to see the man's face.] He was tall, really tall. Even taller than the door, in fact, and he was wearing an odd earpiece and sunglasses. Behind him was a black van, and two other black-clad men were standing formally by it. It was around then that the man began saying something.

[Camera stills at the sound of holder's name.]

[Holder asks a question.]

"Yes, I am from the government."

.

"Sources tell me this is where Gon Freecs and Killua Zoldyck lives."

.

[Holder asks why he knew their names because they obviously have no records, and the man glares at her in annoyance.]

"That's classified."

.

"No, we do not stalk private videos."

.

"Don't believe in everything you read on the internet." He said, managing to keep a professional tone, but his already deep frown was already deepening further. "I only wish to speak with Gon and Killua."

The man's eyes twitched at something the holder said (iIt was large enough to be seen beyond the frame of his sunglasses). "What do you mean by they're having a_ moment_?"

[Holder defines what a moment is.]

"I am not here to play with games. As I mentioned—this is government business." And then he looked straight at the camera. "I would appreciate it if you turn off that camera."

[Camera remains focused on him defiantly. The man stares, frowns, and sighs] He held out a wallet, inside a badge. "FBI. Again—I'm here to speak Gon and Killua only."

"Now, turn that off."

[Camera focuses on the man's face as Holder attempts to make a deal.]

"Very well. I admit we saw your interesting videos synced with your web account."

.

"Don't flatter yourself." He said coolly. "We break everyone's privacy rights."

[Footsteps in the background is heard and focus shifts to where the sound emanates.] "What's going on?" Gon asked, then wearing a conservative bath robe. Killua, however, was still a step protectively infront of her.

[Camera tilts down to their lower bodies and sees their hands entwined. Camera zooms in.]

"Gon and Killua…" The man said professionally, although his voice cracked almost imperceptiblely at the sight of them, and raised his badge as if it could explain everything. "I am here on official government business."

[Camera zooms out and dollies backward to capture the whole scene.]

The man arranged his coat as if by habit and stepped closer to the two. "We'd like you to work for the FBI."

[And once again, the camera drops on the floor and ends up staring at the ceiling.]

.  
**.  
VIDEO 1  
**_**END**_

* * *

…

* * *

**Thank you for reading that somewhat experimental piece! Ahaha  
Hope you enjoyed, but whatever you  
thought—please let me know what they are. **


End file.
